Literaturangaben - wie
Wie sollen Literaturangaben hier im Wiki gemacht werden? Was in welcher Reihenfolge? Die verschiedenen Systeme und Normen. Für die Literaturangaben und die Zitierweise in einem Buch, einem Zeitungsartikel oder einem Aufsatz in der Fachliteratur gibt es in der Wissenschaft kein überall geltendes System. Vielmehr handelt es sich um eine ganze Reihe von Traditionen und eingeübten Verfahren. Manche gelten in einem bestimmten Fachgebiet, manche nur an einer Hochschule oder nur in einem Land. In der BRD gibt es dafür auch noch die DIN 1505 Titelangaben von Schrifttum. Im Kern geht es um die Arbeitserleichterung für LeserInnen, die mit diesen Angaben weitere Arbeiten evtl. vorbereiten wollen und erkennen können sollen, wo sie suchen oder wer was bereits zum Thema geschrieben hat. Bei Zitaten ist die Angabe der Quelle Pflicht. Was sind Literaturangaben ? Die üblichen Angaben Zur eindeutigen Kennzeichnung werden in der Regel folgende Angaben benötigt: ::Autor (Nachname, Vorname): Titel. (evtl. Band einer Reihe) Ort, Erscheinungsjahr. Häufig wird inzwischen auch die amerikanische Art der Quellenangabe verwendet: Nachnahme, Vorname, Erscheinungsjahr, Titel. (Band), Ort (Dieses Verfahren hat aber wegen seiner fehlenden Eindeutigkeit der Bestandteile gewichtige Nachteile.) Alle weiteren Angaben können hilfreich sein und nach örtlichen Gegebenheiten abgewandelt werden (z.B. die Angabe der ISBN-Nummer. Nun folgen Hinweise zu diesen vier Pflicht-Teilen einer Literaturangabe, mit der ein Zitat "belegt" wird (Angabe woher es stammt). Autorenangaben Mit 'Autor' kann ganz Unterschiedliches gemeint sein: * eine einzelne Person, die etwas publiziert hat: ** z.B.: „Friedrich von Schiller:“ oder: „Schiller, Friedrich von:“ Die zweite Form ist für die automatische Sortierung in Textverabeitungsprogrammen besser geeignet. * ein Autorenteam: ** z.B. ältere Versionen: Erich Gamma, Richard Helm, Ralph Johnson, John Vlissides: oder: Gamma, Erich/Helm, Richard/Johnson, Ralph/Vlissides, John: ** Vorsicht : Velwechsrungsgefahl von Vor- und Nachnamen!(Jandl, o.J.) ** Dabei ist die Reihenfolge der Autorenangaben in der Titelei maßgeblich. Es darf beim Zitieren nicht nach Alphabet o. ä. umsortiert werden. ** Die neuere wissenschaftliche Schreibweise lautet: Gamma Erich, Helm Richard, Johnson Ralph, Vlissides John: etc. Also ohne Trennung zwischen den Namensbestandteilen. ** hierbei muss man die Reihenfolge beachten: Name Vorname(-en), Name Vorname(-en), Name Vorname(-en), usw.! Nicht die Abfolge laufend ändern. * der (die) HerausgeberIn(-nen) einer Schrift, in der verschiedene Personen etwas publiziert haben: ** z.B.: Amelie Soyka (Hrsg.): oder: Soyka Amelie (Hg.): ** bei mehreren HerausgeberIn(-nen) wird wie oben verfahren: Erich Gamma, Richard Helm, Ralph Johnson, John Vlissides (Hrsg.): etc. * eine Institution als Herausgeber: ** z.B.: Blockhaus-Verlag (Hrsg.): etc. * eine unbekannte Person ** meist wird dies mit den Buchstaben N N (für non nominatur = ohne Namensangabe) gekennzeichnet oder mit o.A. (für: ohne Angaben) Alle diese Namensangaben müssen dann den Angaben im weiteren Artikel- oder Buchtext, Aufsatz etc. entsprechen. Im Text dürfen also nicht andere Namensverbindungen /-formen verwendet werden. Nur Abkürzungen sind dort erlaubt. Bei mehreren Namen ist die Abkürzung der Vornamen (z.B.: „E. Gamma“) manchmal hilfreich. Am Ende steht (heute fast) immer ein Doppelpunkt, um zu kennzeichnen, dass danach der Titel beginnt. In manchen Verzeichnissen kommt vor dem Doppelpunkt noch die Jahresangabe, weil wichtig und als Sortier- oder Unterscheidungsmerkmal hilfreich. Titel, Titelei Der Titel (Überschrift = Buchtitel) und eventuellen Untertitel müssen vollständig sein und werden durch einen Punkt von ein ander getrennt und abgeschlossen. (Bzw. ausnahmsweise durch ein Frage- oder Satzzeichen, wenn das im Originaltitel so gedruckt wurde.) Sonst ist die Länge des maßgeblichen Haupttitels nämlich nicht erkennbar. (Bei einer Fachpublikation ist damit nie ein akademischer Grad oder gesellschaftl. Titel der AutorInnen gemeint. Das bleibt bei Literaturangaben prinzipiell außen vor. So etwas gehört in den Lebenslauf oder den Nachruf oder auf das Türschid, die Visitenkarte der betreffenden Person.) Ein kleines Problem stellen abweichende Angaben auf dem Buchumschlag und der maßgeblichen Seite im Buch dar. Es kommt immer wieder mal zu Abweichungen. Eigentlich ist die maßgebliche Seite im Buch das Blatt auf dem auch Verlag und evtl. Zitierweise der Landeszentralbibliothek (In der BRD die Deutsche Bibliothek) genannt werden. Diese Seite heißt auch Titelei. * z.B.: Tanzen und tanzen und nichts als tanzen. Tänzerinnen der Moderne von Josephine Baker bis Mary Wigmann. Manchmal (z.B. in der Wikipedia) wird der (Haupt-)Titel in Schrägschrift oder fett geschrieben und die Untertitel "normal": * z.B.: Tanzen und tanzen und nichts als tanzen. Tänzerinnen der Moderne von Josephine Baker bis Mary Wigmann. Ort Mit der Ortsangabe lassen sich Bücher in Bibliotheksverzeichnissen (z.B. für die Fernausleihe oder im Buchhandel) besser finden. Gemeint ist als Ort immer nur der Verlagssitz. Der Ort gibt also einen Hinweis auf die möglichen Verlage (bei einem Fachgebiet sind es meistens nicht so viele an einem Ort). Zu finden ist die Ortsangabe meist auf den ersten Seiten des Buches oder bei Zeitschriften auch auf dem Titelblatt. Oder bei Impressum z. B. bei Webseiten. Werden dort mehrere Orte genannt, genügt als Zitierweise die Angabe des 1. Ortsnamens. In älteren Büchern fehlt oft die Ortsangabe, dann schreibt man: o.O. (ohne Ortsangabe). Bei ausländischen Verlagen sollte nach dem Ort das Herkunftsland genannt werden. Jahr Das Jahr unterscheidet zwischen mehreren gleichen oder ähnlichen auf einander folgende Publikationen der Autoren und zeigt den Neuigkeitsgrad. Wenn das Jahr fehlt: o.J. (ohne Jahr). Meistens ist die Angabe zum Jahr vor dem Inhaltsverzeichnis zu finden. Bei einigen Verlagen findet man das Erscheinungsjahr auch am Ende des Buches (z. B. Falkenverlag). Die Reihenfolge, wo die Jahresangabe eingefügt wird, ist nicht überall einheitlich. Meistens nach den Verlagsangaben. In einigen Systemen jedoch direkt nach den Namensangaben noch vor der Titelnennung. Weitere Angaben je nach Zweck Verlag, Werkausgabe, Schriftreihe, Umfang in Seiten, ISBN, benutzte Auflage, Angaben über Illustrationen oder Buchaufmachung, Standortangabe in wichtiger Bibliothek(Sigel, z. B. der Dt. Bibliothek); Verweise auf zugehörige Themen, Autoren oder andere Listen; Stichwörter zum Register (Nachschlagewerk, Index, Sachkatalog); vorstellbar wäre auch ein Maschinencode, der automatisiert lesbar ist. Hinweis zur automatisierten Angabe der ISBN in den Wiki´s Nach dem Kürzel ISBN darf kein Doppelpunkt oder sonstiges Trennzeichen folgen. Nur dann erscheint nämlich die Nummer automatisch blau, als verlinkt (s. oben beim Beispiel Linder), gekennzeichnet. Sonst nicht. Beispiel Autor: Titel des Aufsatzes. Verlag, Ort. Jahr. ISBN xxx * Klaus Linder: Gerd Zacher. In: Hanns-Werner Heister, Walter-Wolfgang Sparrer (Hrsg.): Komponisten der Gegenwart. Verlag Edition Text + Kritik, München 1992 ISBN 3-88377-674-2 Die International Standard Book Number (Internationale Standardbuchnummer), abgekürzt ISBN, ist eine eindeutige 10 bzw. 13stellige Nummer zur Kennzeichnung von Büchern und anderen selbstständigen, nicht fortlaufenden Veröffentlichungen (auch Multimedia und Software), und zwar ganz überwiegend für Warenwirtschaftssysteme des Buchhandels. Mit der ISBN wird eine Verlagsveröffentlichung eindeutig identifizierbar. Ihre Verwendung ist auch für die Verlage keine Pflicht. Bei älteren Titeln gab es sie noch nicht. Für Zeitschriften gibt es die entsprechende ISSN. Andere Kennzeichen In Bibliotheken werden oft noch spezielle eindeutige Kennzeichen der Bücherei gebildet, z.B. aus den ersten Buchstaben der Autoren und dem 2-stelligen Erscheinungsjahr: * GHJV94 : für Erich Gamma, Richard Helm, Ralph Johnson, John Vlissides: : Design Patterns: Elements of reusable object oriented software. : Addison Wesley Publishing Company, München, 1994. ISBN 0-201-63361-2 Hinweise auf Websites Es wird - zustätzliche zu Autor, Titel, Ort, Erscheinungsdatum, soweit angegeben - die genaue Website (URL) angegeben, also nicht nur die Startseite: * z.B.: http://www.hist-rom.de/themen/boudicca.html, sondern die genaue Unterseite der Webpräsenz. Sinnvoll ist auch eine Datumsangabe, weil sich der Inhalt der Site zwischenzeitlich verändern kann. Dazu kann man am Ende der Angabe nach der URL schreiben: Datum Zugriff: 14.03.06. Die Angabe www.hist-rom.de im Beispiel würde zum Auffinden nicht unbedingt ausreichen. Beispiel für eine Literaturangabe aus dem Internet: Müller, Manfred (2005): Tierhaltung bei den Aborigenis, Hamburg. Quelle: Internet, URL: http//www.australien.de/leben/aborigines_tierhaltung_2005.pdf. Datum Zugriff: 02.02.02. Aufsätze, Artikel in einer Textsammlung, Zeitschrift Sammelwerke: Autorenangaben (Jahr): Titel des Aufsatzes. In: Herausgeber des Buches (oder Mehrzahl). Titel des Sammelwerkes (Buch) bzw. der Zeitschrift. Verlag, Ort. ISBN xxx . S. konkrete Seitenangaben (von—bis). Zeitschriftenaufsätze: Titelei wie zuvor. In: Name der Zeitschrift (hier können gängige Abkürzungen verwendet worden!) Bandnummer:Erscheinungsjahr:genaue Seitenangaben (von—bis). Zum Bspl.: * Bernhard Jahn: Zwischen Ochs und Übermensch. Übergang als Dimension der Zeit im Rosenkavalier von Hofmannsthal und Strauss. In: DVjs 73:1999:419-456. ISSN oder DOI Bei Zeitungsartikeln ist auch das genaue Erscheinungsdatum anzugeben. Für sie gibt es wie die ISBN evtl. einen DOI, der das Wiederauffinden im Web sehr erleichtert. Wem sollen Literaturangaben nützen ? Literaturhinweise oder Literaturverzeichnis – der Zweck Ein Literaturverzeichnis kann erstellt sein, um: * einen Literaturnachweis der tatsächlich verwendeten Literatur (in Zitaten im Text) zu erbringen. Sprich, das Copyright der ursprünglichen AutorInnen wird geachtet und gesichert. * Sekundärliteratur zu einem Thema zu erschließen – dem Interessenten Hinweise auf solche weitere (neue) Literatur zu geben. Oder auf nicht mehr im Buchhandel greifbare Bücher hinzuweisen, die für das Thema von grundlegender Bedeutung waren und sind. (Sekundär- meint dabei "zweitens - zweitrangig" gegenüber dem primär der Originalarbeiten) * einen Katalog für eigene Zwecke zu erstellen – das kann ein Notiz-Zettel sein, eine Datenbank oder ein Zettelkatalog aus Karteikarten. Diese Liste wird sinnvollerweise die notierten Angaben jeweils in der gleichen Reihenfolge enthalten. * Einführung in ein Thema für neue LeserInnen zu erleichtern, indem nur wichtige Literatur zum Thema, evtl. auch mit Hinweisen versehen, aufgeführt wird. (Das ist das Haupt-Ziel in den meisten Wiki-Artikeln) Das sind also ganz unterschiedliche Aufgaben. Dem entsprechend kann die Lösung der "richtigen" Gestaltung auch verschieden sein. Die Literaturangaben sollen also dem jeweiligen Zweck nützen. In einer Tageszeitung wird der Hinweis auf ein Pflegebuch anders aussehen, als wenn im Internet danach gesucht werden soll. Wenn mehrere Bücher einer Autorin vorhanden sind, müssen die Literaturangaben auch die eindeutige Unterscheidung der verschiedenen Bücher bzw. Aufsätze ermöglichen. Am Anfang einer Literaturrecherche / Literatursuche in Verzeichnissen oder in Datenbanken weiß niemand, ob sie/er zufällig als erstes gefundene Bücher bzw. Aufsätze später noch einmal als Zitatquelle verwenden will oder muß. Literaturrecherche steht also für die Suche nach passenden Aufsätzen oder Büchern zu "meinem Thema". Deshalb ist in dieser Phase, beim ersten Lesen, dringend dazu zu raten, sich alle evtl. nötigen Angaben zu sichern. Sprich auf den Zettel, in seine Datenbank oder Karteikarte einzutragen oder sich eine Kopie der Titelei mit ISBN-Nr. anzufertigen. Vorsicht: bei Titelseiten fehlen oft die vollständigen Vornamen, die Angaben zu MitautorInnen oder zum Verlag und dessen Ortsangabe. Eine vollständige Titelei enthält das aber komplett. Sie steht meistens kleingedruckt auf dem Blatt nach der Titelseite. Sonst kann es Ihnen passieren, dass es fünf Monate später in der Bibliothek heißt, diesen Titel können wir mit diesen (gemeint sind solch bruchstückhafte) Angaben leider nicht finden. Literaturverzeichnis Im Unterschied zur Angabe der Fundstelle eines einzelnen Zitats steht im Literaturverzeichnis am Ende einer Arbeit die gesamte verwendete Literatur. Dort wird sie meist nach Alphabet des Namens der erstgenannten AutorIn sortiert. Kommt es bei der einzelnen Literaturangabe auf die genaue Fundstelle (Seite oder Kapitel) an, wird im Literaturverzeichnis evtl. nicht einmal danach unterschieden, ob die Literatur in der Arbeit tatsächlich berücksichtigt wurde. Eigentlich wäre das die Voraussetzung für die Nennung an dieser Stelle. Wie beschrieben umfassen Literaturverzeichnisse auch Empfehlungen zur weiteren Lektüre. Jedoch dürfen sie nicht gegensätzliche Äußerungen enthalten, wenn dies nicht bereits genannt/markiert worden ist. Hinweis Dieser Beitrag basiert auf früheren eigenen Veröffentlichungen bzw. dem kooperativ erstellten Wikipediabeitrag: * Bei Wikipedia Literaturangabe (2006) Literatur zum Thema * Robert Dittrich: Zur Quellenangabe bei Zitaten. In: Urheberrecht im Informationszeitalter. Festschrift für Wilhelm Nordemann. München 2004, ISBN 3-406-51683-1, S. 617-624. * University of Chicago: The Chicago Manual of Style. 15th ed. Univ. of Chicago Press, Chicago 2003, ISBN 0-226-10403-6, S. 593-640. ** dto. online: The Chicago Manual of Style Online. 2007. (Die erste Auflage erschien als Buch 1906. Zurzeit wird eine neue Papier-Auflage herausgegeben, 2010. Das Chicago Manual of Style aus den USA ist das in wissensch. Verlagen am meisten verwendete "Regelbuch")